Everyday
by The-Oncoming-Storm-2006
Summary: 10/Martha. HSM/Doctor Who
1. Gotta go my own way

**This is my second story. It is a mix of Doctor Who nd High School Musical. This is my first songfic. Disclaimers: All of the characters credit to Russell T Davies and all of the songs go to Disney. Enjoy Please R&R!**

**The Bold writing is for the Doctor sing. The normal writing is martha singing. **

Everyday

I gotta go my own way

It had been a tough year for Martha. Well if you could call it a year. You were most likely to call it 'the year that never was'. She was in her parents home. She looked out the window and saw the Doctor waiting for her. He smiled. She was so madly in love with him but as far as he knew his heart was with another - Rose. She walked outside and into the Tardis she knew what she had to do. Her family was almost destroyed because of what the Master did to them. She knew that she could not leave them - not again. Plus the Doctor was clearly in love with Rose not her and what is the point of saying with someone who would not love her in return. She walked in, his face lit up.

"Right, so where are we off to know?"

"Somewhere a little bit more peaceful please" said Jack. Jack was still with them he had promised to stay with the Doctor and Martha for a few more trips and then he would go back to Torchwood. Martha looked at him.

"Jack do you mind if I talk to the Doctor, alone?"

"Sure" Jack left the room.

"So what do you need to talk about then?"

Martha sighed.

"Doctor, listen" she sighed.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_doesn't seem right these days_

_life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

The Doctor was shocked he never had a oppotunity to tell Martha how much he loved her. He could never let the words out. And now she was leaving and his heart was breaking. Martha walked passed him and entered her room. She picked up a bag that she already had packed. The Doctor stayed in the control room.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_and I watch them fall everytime_

_Another colour turns to grey_

_and it's just too hard to watch it all_

_slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok.._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

Martha was back in the control room. She was about to open the door and leave when the Doctor sat up from his seat and sung.

_**What about us?**_

_**What about everything we've been through?**_

_What about trust?_

_**you know I never wanted to hurt you**_

_and what about me?_

The Doctor and Martha joined hands. The Doctor felt something enter his hand.

_**What am I supposed to do?**_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_**I'll miss you**_

_so_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**Why do you have to go?**_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_**I'm trying to understand**_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

_**I want you to stay**_

_I wanna go my own way_

Martha let go of his hands and opened the Tardis doors and ran off back to her parents house. They were still singing to eachother.

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**What about us?**_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_**I'm trying to understand**_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

Martha turned around and stared at the Doctor before entering her parents house. The Doctor looked in his hand it was the Tardis key that he had given Martha. He shut the doors. And slowly slid down them. When he reached the bottom he sat there and cried his hearts out. Jack came out of his room and into the control room. He sat next to the Doctor and the Doctor told him what happened.

**What's gonna happen next - wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Failed Persuasion

**Okay it Chapter Two. Thanks for the Reviews keep them coming in. This is a very short Chapter.**

Everyday

Failed Persuasion

Martha heard a knock at the door. Francine opened it. She heard a voice asking about Martha.

"If it's the Doctor tell him I don't want to see him"

A voice replied to her.

"It's Jack"

Martha came down the stairs and let Jack in.

"If the Doctor has sent you here then you might aswell leave"

"There is just seven words I want to stay and then I am gone, and fyi I am nobody messenger boy"

"Fine, out with it"

Jack slowly walk over to her and whispered to her.

"You have tonight, but then he's gone"

Jack after saying that didn't wait for Martha's reply and walk out. Martha peered through the living room window to see that the Tardis was till there.

"I'm not going, I'm not going" she said to herself.

**What will Martha do? Find out in the final chapter.**


	3. Everyday

**This is the final chapter. Enjoy.**

**The Bold writing is for the Doctor sing. The italic writing is martha singing. The Bold Italic writing is both of them singing**

Everyday

Everyday

Jack entered the Tardis. The Doctor was pressing random buttons on the controls.

"Where have you been?" The Doctor asked

"Just out" Jack replied.

"How you doing now?"

"Not good, Jack. I mean if I had only told her that I loved her early then none of this would have happened. Jack, she was one of those girls that was once in a lifetime. No second chances. And now she gone. I mean I was going to tell her. I was going to take her to the moon of Harper, which is known to be the most romantic place in the universe. And I was going to give her this"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid diamond ring.

"So you were gonna propose to her?"

"Yes"

"Look Doctor, maybe there is a chance that she will come back, chance her mind"

"No, she is once in a lifetime Jack and I let her slip away"

**Once in a lifetime**

**means there's no second chance**

**so I believed that her and me**

**should have grabbed it while we could**

_Make it last forever_

_and never give it back_

The Doctor looked around. Her knew that voice immediatly. Jack smiled went up to the Tardis door and opened it. And there should Martha. the Doctor smiled.

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

_**Because this moment's really all we have**_

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run**

_**While we're young**_

_**and keep the faith**_

_Everyday_

_**From right now,**_

_**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_Take my hand;_

Martha started to move forward, holding out her hand. The Doctor held out his hand too.

_**together we**_

_**will celebrate,**_

_celebrate._

_**Oh, ev'ryday.**_

There hands met. And the Doctor pulled Martha in for a hug. He kissed her forehead.

_They say that you should follow_

**and chase down what you dream,**

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

**what does is really mean?**

_No matter where we're going,_

**it starts from where we are.**

_**There's more to life when we listen**_ _to our hearts_

_**and because of you, I've got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Everyday**_

_**of our lives,**_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

_and keep the faith._

_**Everyday**_

**from right now,**

**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand;**

**together we**

**will celebrate,**

_Oh, ev'ryday_

**We're taking it back,**

**we're doing it here**

**together!**

_It's better like that,_

_and stronger now_

_than ever!_

**We're not gonna lose.**

'_**Cause we get to choose.**_

_**That's how it's gonna be!**_

**Everyday**

**of our lives,**

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

**Gonna run**

**while we're young**

_**And keep the faith**_

_**Keep the faith!**_

_**Everyday**_

_**of our lives,**_

_**wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**_

_**Gonna run**_

_**while we're young**_

_**and keep the faith**_

_**Everyday**_

_**from right now,**_

_**gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**Take my hand;**_

_**together we**_

_**will celebrate,**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Live ev'ry day!**_

_**Love ev'ryday!**_

_**Live ev'ryday!**_

_**Love ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

_Ev'ryday!_

The Doctor went down on one knee. Got the ring out of his pocket again. And opened it. Martha was speechless.

"Martha Jones, will you be my wife?"

"YES"

He jumped up and took her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. When he did he slid the ring onto her finger. And brought her in for a pasionate kiss.

"Oh and your gonna need this back" he added.

She held out her hands as he put the Tardis key back into her hands again.

**That's it ladies and gents. If I get good R&R I will continue and do the wedding and do songs from HSM 1 & 2. **


End file.
